O, Spirit Of Love
by joedan84
Summary: Lex finds Chloe reading Shakespeare...quotes and a visit to the Metropolis Playhouse ensues.


Started and Finished: September 10, 2002

Last Ep Seen Before Writing: Tempest

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. They be not mine!

****

O, Spirit Of Love

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to the wonderful Peggy for all her help. I also have to thank her fic 'Free Pick Up Line With Every Purchase.' It has inspired me to write a Chlex using Shakespeare quotes!

"For never was a story of more woe then this of Juliet and her Romeo," Chloe read aloud, her voice a whisper. She sniffed, and dabbed at her eyes with a napkin that lay on the table in front of her.

"I never took you for a fan of Romeo and Juliet," Lex said, walking up to Chloe's table. "You seem more of a Taming of the Shrew type person."

"Do as adversaries do in law, strive mightily, but eat and drink as friends," Chloe said with a smirk, gesturing to the seat opposite from her.

"You're well-read," Lex said, sliding into the booth. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Chloe laughed, setting her book and napkin down. "I thought I just offered to buy you one."

"Then I would be happy to take you up on your offer," Lex said, a smile playing at his lips. 

Chloe smiled as Lex got up to order. 

"So, do you read a lot of Shakespeare?" Lex asked, once he was seated with his coffee.

"Much is the force of heaven-bred poecy," Chloe said, her eyes shining as she took a drink from her cup.

Lex smiled. "I underestimate you, Ms. Sullivan."

"Call me Chloe," Chloe told him, smiling brightly. "I've always loved Shakespeare. The way his words flowed on the page."

"As I said before, I never figured you for a Romeo and Juliet lover," Lex repeated.

"I love a good tragedy," Chloe told him, leaning back in her seat. "Love at first sight is a wonderful, if unrealistic, thought." 

"What about true love?" Lex asked, coolly.

"Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like a thorn," Chloe said seriously.

"The course of true love never did run smooth," Lex threw back smugly.

Chloe laughed. "You have an answer for everything don't you?"

"That's my job," Lex replied with a smirk. "So, what are you doing today besides crying over the tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet?"

Chloe's eyes lit up at the question. "I actually have two tickets to see Twelfth Night tonight at the Metropolis Playhouse. I was going to ask Clark, but somehow I think you'd enjoy it more."

Lex broke into a soft, genuine smile. "I would love to accompany you, Chloe."

"Good," Chloe said, her face transforming with her smile. "Do you want to meet there?"

Lex shook his head. " Why don't I pick you up in the limo?"

Chloe blushed under Lex's intense glare. "Sounds great."

***

"Did you like it?" Chloe asked, holding Lex's arm as they exited the theater.

Lex held open the door so Chloe could go through. "Yes. I'm glad I could accompany you," he said, smiling when Chloe blushed.

"Anytime, Lex," Chloe replied, smoothing her hand over the smooth lilac satin of her dress. 

"Most radiant, exquisite, and unnatural beauty," Lex said, watching Chloe as she stood under the pale moonlight waiting for the limo.

"Foolery, sir, does walk about the orb like the sun. It shines everywhere," Chloe answered, tilting her head to the side. Here eyes twinkled as she looked up at Lex.

Lex laughed softly. "You think me a fool?"

"Only a fool would think such things," Chloe replied, her eyes daring Lex to comment.

"Then I must be a fool," Lex said, trying to bite back a smile.

Chloe laughed softly, her voice echoing through the still night. "Lex Luthor has admitted he's a fool. I know quite a few people who would be more than happy to hear that."

"Jonathan Kent included, I'm sure," Lex told her, reaching behind Chloe to open the limo door.

"You'd be surprised," Chloe threw over her shoulder as she climbed into the leather interior.

The two sat in companionable silence for most of the ride back to Smallville. Only when they were just outside the Smallville city limits did Chloe speak.

"Love sought is good, but given unsought is better," she said, almost as if talking to herself.

"Random thought?" Lex asked knowingly. It was amazing how much Chloe's thought processes mirrored his own.

"Or not so random," Chloe said, barely loud enough for Lex to hear her.

Lex nodded thoughtfully, trying to process what Chloe meant. When they arrived at the Sullivan house Lex climbed from the limo to help Chloe. She took his offered hand when she ducked through the sleek black door, not letting go as they walked up the steps to the porch.

Chloe stood in front of Lex, tilting her head up to look into his eyes. "I can no other answer make but thanks, and thanks," she said, her eyes seeming to look into his soul.

Without a word Lex pressed his lips softly to Chloe's. When she didn't pull away he put a hand to her cheek. After another moment Lex pulled back to look into Chloe's eyes. 

"The gentleness of all the gods go with thee," he said, before tearing his eyes from hers and making his way back to the limo.

"O spirit of love, how quick and fresh art thou," Chloe whispered in utter content as she watched Lex's limo pull away.


End file.
